


Stray dogs

by NicuCostam



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 2/3 mojego dziwnego ot3, Gen, czyn twórczy z krwi i pocie dokonany, dużo smętów, zakończenie dręczy mnie nocami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Los Angeles pada deszcz, a Maya odbywa bardzo dziwną rozmowę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Jakbym miała to upychać w chronologię komiksową to gdzieś przed Moon Knight v4 002 a między kadrami Daken: Dark Wolverin 020. Ale niestety kanon mi tu bruździ, bo D:DW wyszło o cały tydzień wcześniej. Więc to chyba nic dziwnego, że nie przejmuję się tą willą, co powinna być rozwalona w drobny mak, prawda?  
> Właściwie to i tak nie ma większego znaczenia, bo cała rzecz nawiązuje głównie do Daredevil "Echo". Świetna sprawa, gorąco polecam, choćby dlatego, że to ładnie wygląda.

W Los Angeles pada deszcz. Stojąc na tyłach klubu, nie słyszę, jak krople uderzają w blaszany daszek nade mną. Nie słyszę, muzyki do której tańczą dziewczyny. Nie słyszę pijackich śmiechów klientów. Nie słyszę jak menadżerka pyta, czy nie wolałabym wrócić taksówką. Nic nie słyszę. Żegnam się, zarzucając ciężką torbę na ramię, obiecuję, że już więcej się nie spóźnię i idę, przytrzymując dłonią kaptur. Jest ledwo po dwunastej, ale deszcz wyludnił całą okolicę, więc nie spieszę się, tym bardziej że torba z ciuchami boleśnie wpija mi się w ramie. I, mimo że rozglądam się po pustym skrzyżowaniu, prawie wpadam pod samochód. Ledwo go widzę w ciemności, ma wybite światła, ale nade mną zapala się zielona sygnalizacja i powbijana karoseria lśni od deszczu. Podnoszę torbę z kałuży i praktycznie mruczę przeprosiny, choć wiem, że kierowca ich nie słyszy i to nie ja powinnam przepraszać. Chcę się odwrócić, ale otwiera się okno i w noc wygląda znajoma twarz. Jednak to tylko wrażenie, to nie on, deszcz wszystko rozmywa. Mężczyzna podnosi do oczu czerwoną dłoń i odgarnia włosy, rozsmarowując po czole krew. I patrzy na mnie oczami, które też wydają się znajome, ale jest w nich coś dziwnego, świetlistego, i powoli wyciąga rękę przez okno. Ta nie krwawi, jest tylko trochę ubrudzona, w niej jest słoik pełen jakiś kolorowych kulek. Sygnalizacja i cały świat stają się czerwienią. I w końcu się odzywa, szczęśliwy, że mnie spotkał, mówi: "Akurat kogoś szukałem, żeby pomógł mi z tym słoikiem".

 

* * *

  
Bezpłatne szkolenie dla mnie: Heat. Szczególnie lubiany na VIP-owskich imprezach w Hollywood. Zsyntetyzowany przez Marcusa Rostona z krwi The Pride. Jest w stanie pokonać czynnik regenerujący. Silnie uzależnia. Cały zapas posiada Daken Akihiro. Wszystko to Akihiro mówi mi w samochodzie po tym jak się przedstawił i zaproponował jedną z pastylek. Kręcę głową, a on pozwala mi opatrzyć swoją rękę, choć doskonale wiem, że zaraz powinna się zagoić. Jednak rana się nie zasklepia, on bierze dwie tabletki z otwartego już słoika i mówi adres, pod który chce, żebym go zawiozła. Przyglądam mu się, gdy stoimy, oświetleni jedynie czerwienią sygnalizacji i już wiem czemu wydał mi się znajomy. "Jestem głucha. Gdy mówisz, staraj się, żebym widziała twoje usta." Samochód rusza i kątem oka widzę jego zaskoczoną minę. Prowadzę w ciszy, gdy Akihiro wierci się na siedzeniu pasażera, włącza radio, a po chwili je wyłączą, co chwila patrzy na mnie, a jego oczy po prostu płoną błękitem. Unosi rękę jak uczeń chcący przyciągnąć uwagę nauczyciela. Na następnych światłach spoglądam na niego i znów uderza mnie to straszne podobieństwo. Nachyla się w moją stronę, tak, że czuję zapach krwi, ale nic więcej, jakby wcale go tu nie było, i pyta: "Byłaś może w Nowym Jorku? Bo chyba widziałem jedno z twoich przedstawień." 

 

* * *

  
Akihiro wchodzi do salonu i w jego oczach znów jest ten dziwny blask. Najpierw czuję go, zapach krwi z bandaża, kroki na białym marmurze. Blask z kominka tańczy na jego twarzy, gdy pochyla się, by podać mi suchy ręcznik, a potem odwraca się w stronę okna. Widać przez nie tylko deszcz, kawałek tarasu, żywopłot. Oboje przemokliśmy, końcówki włosów są jeszcze trochę mokre. Akihiro stoi obok, irokez zupełnie opadł i zakrył mu pół twarzy. Obraca się do mnie, a oczy ma wielkie i błyszczące. Śmieje się i patrzy jak się suszę, porusza ustami: "Coś ci powiem, ale obiecaj, że nie ześwirujesz. Głos z kominka mówi, że powinienem cię zabić. Ale ten kominek jest za mały, by zmieścić ciało." Wskazuje na jedyne źródło światła, czeka, aż skończę, bierze mój ręcznik i wychodzi z salonu. Po chwili wraca z kartonowym pudłem, stawia je na dywanie przede mną i siada po turecku. Nigdzie nie ma rzeczy osobistych, pamiątek, zdjęć, na ścianie wiszą tylko dwa wielkie obrazy, abstrakcja i matka karmiąca dziecko. Wszystko co istotne jest z tym kartonie. Nie mówi tego, ale ja wiem, wyczuwam. Siadam naprzeciw, a między nami jest cały jego świat. Po kolei wyciąga rzeczy, ogląda w chybotliwym świetle i stawia obok kartonu. Oczy mu błyszczą, jakby był dzieckiem oglądającym zabawki albo skarby. Uśmiecha się, coś mi pokazuje, ale nie wiem co mówi, blask ognia nie pada na jego usta. Głównie książki, bardzo stare tomy, które wyglądają, jakby miały rozpaść się dłoniach. Bardzo delikatnie podaje mi jedną, japońskie wiersze, próbuję odczytać znaki. "Arazaramu kono yo no hoka no..." Potem inną ze spartańskim hełmem wytłoczonym na skórzanej okładce. Chyba jest po grecku. Starannie złożona niebieska koszulka z logiem Fantastycznej Czwórki. Grot strzały z kawałkiem ułamanego fioletowego drzewca. Wszędzie walają się kartki ze szkicownika, czarne linie układają się w dzikie stwory, węże, smoki. Jeden wygląda zupełnie jak tatuaż na ramieniu. Wycinek z gazety dotyczący Zimowego Żołnierza... Na dnie dostrzegam czarno białą fotografię, patrzę pytająco, a Akihiro pozwala przyjrzeć mi się bliżej. "Jest piękna... Kto to?" Zaciska szczękę i w jego oczach widzę coś nowego, innego. Chyba chce odwrócić wzrok, uciec, ale upewnia się, że dobrze widzę jego usta i mówi: "Matka." Szybko pakuje rzeczy, wstaje z pudełkiem i znów odchodzi w ciemność, nie odpowiadając na moje drugie pytanie.

 

* * *

  
Wciąż na dywanie, siedzę w niewielkim skrawku światła. Spoglądam na starą fotografię, której nie spakował do pudełka. Kobieta uśmiecha się promiennie, trzymając ręce na brzuchu, wygląda, jakby chciała pogłaskać kryjące się tam dziecko. Jej długie ciemne włosy lekko uginają się na wietrze. Za nią stoi mężczyzna, niski, trzyma dłoń na jej ramieniu, przytulając do siebie. Nosi tradycyjny japoński strój, u boku ma katanę, ale i tak go rozpoznaję. Jego zawsze rozpoznam... Z drugiej strony fotografii jest data roczna, 1946, i napis, "Itsu". Akihiro znów stoi nade mną, oczy ma puste i ciemne. Podaję mu fotografię, a on kładzie ją na stolik i siada obok mnie. Po chwili kładzie głowę na moich kolanach. Napina mięśnie, ale nie protestuje, gdy gładzę go po wciąż wilgotnych włosach.

 

* * *

  
"A twoja?" Siada powoli i przez chwilę nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Wskazuje na stolik, na którym leży odwrócona fotografia i powtarza pytanie. "Nie wiem. Odeszła niedługo po tym, jak się urodziłam." "Widziałaś ją? Masz jej zdjęcie?" "Nie. Próbowałam malować." Podążam za jego wzrokiem, na ścianę i obraz matki karmiącej dziecko. Nie jest piękny, amatorska technika, jakby malarz nie był pewny. Jednak rozumiem, czemu tu wisi, tuż nad kominkiem. "To chyba gorzej" czytam z jego warg.

 

* * *

  
Gdy po raz kolejny wyłania się z ciemności, niesie tacę. Dwa kubki i dwie kolorowe tabletki z literą H. Stawia tacę przede mną i zaprasza, bym się częstowała. Omijając narkotyki, sięgam po herbatę, a on kiwa głową, nie próbuje mnie namawiać, tylko sam łyka obie. "Nie pijesz?", patrzę na niego i nagle oczy znów płoną mu na niebiesko. "I nie jem." Kiwam głową, że rozumiem. Biorę łyk herbaty, w której wody jest niewiele więcej niż rumu. Smakuje okropnie, ale rozgrzewa i zdaję sobie sprawę, że poza ciepłem czuję też wesołość. Wiem, że to nie napój, bo wszystko inaczej pachnie. Nie ma już palącego się drewna, delikatnej wilgoci naszych ubrań i włosów, kurzu zalegającego w niezamieszkanym domu. Czuję dzieciństwo. To nawet nie zapach, a raczej wspomnienie, skojarzenie. Stara kurtka ojca, wonne zioła, cygaro... I starając się nie chichotać, mówię: "Wiesz, vision quest zwykle odbywa się gdzieś w głuszy."

 

* * *

  
"Więc jesteś duchowym zwierzęciem?" Zniknęła wesołość, zapachy, znów coś się zmieniło. I nie wiem, czy chcę grać z Akihiro w tę grę. "Tak", odstawiam pusty kubek i przyciągam kolana do siebie. "Ale zwierzęciem czy człowiekiem?" Czuję ucisk w krtani, napływają wszystkie wspomnienia. "Dobre pytanie. Ale chyba nie mnie powinieneś je zadać."  Wiem, że coś mówi, ale nie patrzę już na niego, wszystko jest zamazane. Przecieram załzawione oczy, by nie widzieć sylwetki ojczyma. Kłamał, serdecznym uśmiechem, kłamał, wyniosłym głosem, zawsze kłamał. Nie mogę oddychać, czuję krew, gniew i chcę walczyć, bo to jedyne czego mnie nauczył. I tylko przez chwilę, zanim zadam pierwszy cios, znów jestem dzieckiem z twarzą umazaną krwią.

 

* * *

  
Akihiro ściska mnie za ramie. Przed oczami migają mi dwa sztylety, drugą dłonią drugą dłonią zmusza, bym spojrzała na niego. Nie mogę się skupić, nic nie rozumieniem, czemu mówi po japońsku? "Iie, iie. Iie. Onegaishimasu. Sore wa watashi no seidesu. Moushiwake arimasen."

 

* * *

  
Feromony. Gorący kubek parzy mi opuszki palców, ale nie chcę go wypuścić, bo poza dogasającym kominkiem to jedyna ciepła rzecz. Zimny wiatr wdziera się do środka przez wybite okno. Nie ma też śladu po szklanym stoliku. Akihiro podnosi spomiędzy potłuczonego szkła fotografię. Jest trochę powyginana, podaje mi ją, i widzę, że rany między knykciami się nie goją. "Spotkałam go." Jego twarz wykrzywia się straszliwym grymasie, chyba myśli, że tego nie widzę, bo po chwili patrzy na mnie z uśmieszkiem. "Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tak nie było. Jest przecież znany i uwielbiany..." Odwracam wzrok, żeby mi nie przerywał.

 

* * *

  
"Wytłumaczył mi coś, czego nie rozumiałam i dopiero zaczynam pojmować. Był mężczyzna... Był dobry, ale w przeszłości miał wiele problemów. Może trochę zadzierał z prawem. Może miał ciężkie dzieciństwo. Może wpadł w złe towarzystwo. A może po prostu nie wykorzystywał swojego całego potencjału. Jednak powiedział "Są we mnie dwa psy. Jeden jest wściekły, zły. Drugi jest dobry. Wściekły pies walczy z dobrym przez cały czas." Łatwo go zrozumieć, prawda? Jeden z psów jest snami, marzeniami. Porządkiem. Tym, kim staniesz się, jeśli okażesz szacunek samemu sobie. A drugi pies... Nie ma szacunku do niczego. Jest bestią. Szaloną, skupioną na sobie. Obwinia wszystkich o swoją chorobę. Kocha ciemność i swój gniew. I ktoś zadał temu mężczyźnie pytanie. Zapytał, który z psów zwykle wygrywa. Myślał o tym przez chwilę, nic nie mówił. W końcu odpowiedział. Powiedział "Psem, który wygrywa, jest ten, którego karmię."."

 

* * *

  
Oczy Akihiro płoną, gdy staję i sięgam po swoją kurtkę. "Mówię ci to tylko, dlatego że ci współczuję. Bo czuję to samo... I jesteś tak naćpany, że pewnie i tak nie będziesz mnie pamiętał, i pomyślisz, że sam wybiłeś to okno." Chyba chce coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnuje. Wkładam mu do dłoni zdjęcie. W płonieniach dogasającego ognia zdaje się zmieniać. Pamiętam jednak, że nie spałam od wielu godzin i chyba wciąż jestem pod wpływem jego feromonów. I to mój własny umysł, moja percepcja znów się zmienia. I na chwilę pozwalam sobie zamknąć oczy.

 

* * *

  
W Los Angeles pada deszcz. Stojąc na stacji metra, nie słyszę hamujących pociągów. Nie słyszę tupotu ludzi. Nie słyszę, jak ziewają. Nic nie słyszę. Poprawiam ciężką torbę na ramieniu i wsiadam do pociągu. Jest ledwo wpół do ósmej, deszcze nie powstrzymuje ludzi przed pójściem do pracy. I gdy wysiadam na stacji po drugiej stronie miasta, widzę dwóch policjantów. Przechodząc obok nich, wychwytuje kawałek rozmowy, o podpalonej willi na wzgórzu... I myślę "Jaki dźwięk wydają pazury?"

**Author's Note:**

> Daken mówi "Nie, nie. Nie. Proszę. To moja wina. Przepraszam.". Nie brałam tych zdań z tłumacza, znalazłam w necie, błędy biorę na klatę.  
> Szalone przecinki też, choć próbowałam je jakoś oswoić.


End file.
